RETIREDTracy Gets Buggered
by The Long Name Ending In Cookie
Summary: Be afraid, be very afraid! This is a Tracy-death fic, with lotsa blood and guts, and violence! Not for Tracy fans, actually it's for AngryMew2 because I accidentally left him out last time. I warned you!


TRACY GETS BUGGERED  
By PinkScyther  
  
DISCLAIMER: If you read this, you will see why I DEFINITELY don't own Pokémon!  
  
I'm real sorry AngryMew2!!! I knew I'd forget someone in that fic. That's just the kind of idiot I am... So I wrote this, just for you. This is what would have happened is I had been in charge of creating the episode 'Tracy Gets Bugged'... Lotsa blood and guts. Carnage c/o that awesome Pokémon, Scyther!  
  
  
PINKSCYTHER: *standing in the forest where all the Bug Pokémon live* Time to kill Tracy! But this time, I need more blood and guts. Hmm, maybe I should get expert help...  
  
*AngryMew2 appears next to PinkScyther*  
  
ANGRYMEW2: Huh? What? Where am I? *sees PinkScyther* Who are you?  
  
PS: I'm PinkScyther. I wrote that fic with my favourite authors in it, except I forgot you, so now you're gonna help me kill Tracy!  
  
AM2: But he's already dead, you killed him in your last fic...   
  
PS: I'm gonna kill him again!  
  
AM2: How can you kill him again?  
  
PS: It's better not to ask... Look at it this way: you're in one of MY fics...  
  
AM2: Good point... *smiles evilly* So, how do we kill Tracy?  
  
PS: Here's my brilliant plan... *tells AngryMew2 the plan... which is secret! :-p*  
  
AM2: Alright, let's get started!  
  
PS: Where did Ash, Misty and Pikachu get to? They were s'posed to come here so I could tell them the plan too... *suddenly they appear*  
  
ASH: Sorry we're late...  
  
PS: That's okay.  
  
AM2: Yeah, with a sense of direction like yours, I'm surprised that you showed up! *everyone except Ash starts laughing* Hey, what about Team Rocket?  
  
PS: What about them?  
  
PIKACHU: Pi, pikachu pi, pika pikachu? *translation* Well, they're in this episode, what're they gonna do?  
  
PS: No sweat, I told 'em to take a break. *Lapras calls out from the beach*  
  
MISTY: Hurry up, I want to see this. I wasn't there in the last fic.  
  
*PinkScyther changes herself into a Scyther, and AngryMew2 into a Pinsir*  
  
PS: Scyyytheeeeer! *translation: there is no translation for Scyther's war-cry* Scyther-scythe! *translation* Quick, get to your places! *Ash, Misty and Pikachu get on Lapras's back, AngryMew2 hides in a bush, and PinkScyther flops down on the ground* Scythe! *translation* Makeup! *the makeup people rush over. When they are finished, PinkScyther looks like she lost a battle to another Scyther*  
  
*Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Tracy get off Lapras, Misty does her scared-of-bugs thing, they go into the forest etc. AngryMew2 scares Misty. PinkScyther pretends to be badly injured. Tracy comes up, etc etc like the episode.   
Except this time, when he gets close, PinkScyther jumps up and cuts his ears off.  
  
TRACY: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
*Blood goes all over PinkScyther, and she gets mad because Scyther are angered by the colour red. Ash, Misty and Pikachu cheer, and then AngryMew2 jumps out from the bushes.*  
  
AM2: *from now on I won't bother with anything but the translation* Hey Tracy, I'm gonna use Guillotine on you, you'd better sketch it! *grabs Tracy and squeezes him until he is almost chopped in half, only held together by a few strands of ragged, bloodied flesh*  
  
TRACY: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
AM2: *grabs a huge tree in his pinsers and tears it out of the ground. Then he bashes Tracy over the head. Of course, the tree shatters into millions of tiny fragments. A few splinters stick into Tracy, but he hasn't noticed anything, and is still lying, unconcious, in a pool of blood, obscured by his own stomach, lungs, liver and other stuff, his legs being smashed into little bits by PinkScyther, who is stomping on him.* Huh?  
  
PS: His head's so thick that if you hit him with anything, it shatters!   
  
AM2: Damn, I forgot! I got carried away and didn't think... *is interrupted when PinkScyther, bored with strangling Tracy with his own intestines, starts using Quick Attack. Chunks of Tracy fly everywhere, splattering the trees, AngryMew2, the ground etc.*  
  
AM2: Hey, wait for me! *starts tearing at the remains of Tracy's mangled corpse. PinkScyther runs around, stomping little pieces of Tracy into the ground. She is coated in blood, smeared with guts, and splattered with unimagineable, unnameable... stuff, as is everyone and everything else*  
  
***  
  
*later on, when the blood on the grass has dried and turned brown, and the remains of Tracy smeared everywhere are being devoured by a pack of wild Professor Ivy's, his skeleton merely a pile of dust... oh, and a very nauseated Ash, Misty and Pikachu have left*  
  
PS: *still a Scyther* Wow, that was even more fun than last time!  
  
AM2: *still a Pinsir* Yeah, can we do that again sometime?  
  
PS: Sure! Anyway, you'd better go now. See ya! *AngryMew2 disappears* Oops... I wonder if his parents will notice that he's a still a Pinsir... Oh well, I'd better go now too. *Tracy's ghost suddenly appears behind her* Go back to hell where you belong, or I'll turn into a Haunter! *Tracy's ghost disappears, very scared* Yeah, that's right, bug off!  
  
  
THE END  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!  
BE AFRAID, I WROTE THAT DURING THE DAY WITHOUT SUGAR!...........................  
  
Well, I killed Tracy, I gave AngryMew2 a fic of his own to make up for the one where I forgot him... totally grossed everyone out, got the Tracy fans really mad at me... Sorry! (for grossing you out and making you mad that is, not for killing Tracy) Well, I warned ya! And I will have Pikachu For All Eternity part 6 out soon, I promise! I've got a problem... apart from the mental problem... it's called WRITER'S BLOCK! So until I've gotten rid of that, expect more WEIRD WEIRD WEIRD fics! 


End file.
